


ByaRen Week 2020

by Dev14



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Barebacking, ByaRen, ByaRen Week, Byakuya cursing, Byakuya is jealous of a cat, Byakuya is whipped, Byakuya loves him to death, Cat Ears, Claw Marks, Crack, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Fanfiction Art, Ficlet, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, I ended this collection with a bang, Kinda?, Kisses, LITERALLY, Love Bites, M/M, Manga Panel, Morning Sex, Neko!Renji, ONLY ON CHAPTER 3, OOC-ish IDC SUE ME, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playful Sex, Playful soft bois, Prostate Massage, Renji LOVES CATS, Renji being a cocktease, Renji is my sweet baby, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Teasing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Use Lube People, i'm projecting, lenny face eheh, rating will change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev14/pseuds/Dev14
Summary: Collection of drabbles, fanarts, ficlets and oneshots for ByaRen Week 2020.Day 1: Happy ByaRen Week! (fanart + dialogue drabble) - ByaRen spending quality time under a cherry blossom tree for their anniversaryDay 2: Cheeky (ficlet) - Renji made a mess in their office and Byakuya is sulkingDay 3: Hearsay (ficlet) - Renji overheard the recruits gossiping about... a grapefruit? (this is crack). Rating now M because I'm paranoidDay 4: Morning After (fanarts) - Renji found blood on his untrimmed nails hmmDay 5: Koi (oneshot) - They found a cat in the gardens in early morning. Byakuya was not happy with its presence.Day 6: Apotheosis (fanart/manga panel) - That last paragraph of the last scene in Apotheosis chapter 3 (link inside)Day 7: I double-posted on Day 6 (in this work and on Apotheosis Chapter 4), so spare me the grief LOLDay 8: The Cat and the Curious - It's their anniversary weekend (just pretend it's still the weekend goshdarnit) and RukiRuki the Genie got a surprise for them
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 33
Kudos: 38





	1. Happy ByaRen Week!

* * *

* * *

  
"My turn."

"No."

"Byakuya-"

"No."

"...it's our anniversary. You said you wanna spoil me for once instead of the other way around."

"Don't pout, Renji."

"But you promised we'll take turns! My legs are getting numb."

*sighs* "We will switch once it's done."

"Once what's done?"

"...a painter is painting us right now."

" _Is that why we've been in this position for two hours._ "

"Don't just smile you spoiled blue blood. One hour back massage for this shit later."

"That wouldn't be a punishment, Renji."

"Spoiled, deviant, _perverted-"_

.

.

"How did she paint this?"

"She climbed the rooftop."

"..."

"...I paid her generously."


	2. Cheeky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji made a mess in their office and Byakuya is sulking. What is the best way to cheer the raven up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute, adorable and OOC-ish (EVERYONE IS ADORABLE) ficlet, sue me. 
> 
> And is inspired (shamelessly) by a fic I read a long time ago, but I forgot what it's called *sobs* if anyone knows a fic remotely similar to this (the one with Renji making a mess in their office) please let me know so I can give the author proper credit <33

“Abarai, what is the meaning of this,” Captain Kuchiki Byakuya stated coldly, looking at the scattered papers on the floor and all around the redhead’s desk, and—even on his _own desk_.

“Taicho!” Renji looked up from the doodle he was drawing with his brush, paper planes, and frogs scattered messily on his desk.

“Uh, I can explain.”

“Clean up all this mess and do your _job_ , lieutenant,” the captain hissed, stepping over all the papers on the floor and sweeping away the childish crafts that landed on his desk.

“The thing is,” Renji said nervously, “there’s nothing left to do.”

“Explain.”

“Well, Rikichi should be delivering the paperwork like twice, by now, but he didn’t. I asked him where all the paperwork is, and he told me that there really isn’t anything left. Our division is actually ahead of schedule with our administrative duties,” he explained, “isn’t that great?”

Byakuya was silent for some long moments, “I see. However, it is still an outlandishly unprofessional behavior that is not expected of such a high-ranking officer of our fine organization. I am disappointed with your misconduct, Abarai.”

“I apologize, taicho,” the redhead grumbled, proceeding to clean up all the mess he made.

The office was quiet except for the rustling of papers being swept and collected by the redhead, while the raven-haired captain sat on his desk with his share of paperwork. Indeed, there was not much to do, and he expected to be done with everything in less than an hour, given no more shenanigans coming from his willful lieutenant.

“Will that be all, Kuchiki-taicho?” Renji asked, the scattered papers now all collected in his hands, ready to be incinerated.

Byakuya looked up from the last of the report he was reading and threw Renji a withering look. Looking at the clock on the wall that signified the end of the work hour—the captains meeting took a grossly long time today—he nodded.

“Yes, you are dismissed,” he said, already looking back at the report, “and do not repeat what you did, I will not tolerate any form of mischief in this office.” He was still upset at the redhead for being so unprofessional and childish at work, hating mess and uncleanliness since he was a young child.

Renji noticed the sour look on his captain’s downturned face and pouted. He didn’t need to be so mad just because he made a little mess, geez.

Flittering close to the raven’s seat, Renji promptly kissed the other’s cheek, “I’m sorry,” he said with a cheeky grin at the flabbergasted raven.

“I’ll see you at home,” the redhead walked out of the office with a wave, one hand full of the papers he had used in his doodles and crafts.

Byakuya stared at the retreating back, his brain short-circuited at the adorable act he had been lucky enough to be bestowed mere moments ago. One pale hand moved to touch the skin where his redhead’s soft lips had touched his skin.

Hastily signing his name on the paper, he put it along with the rest of the paperwork and walked out of the office, handing it to the nearest shinigami he could find before shunpo-ing away to his manor.  
  
  


* * *

Renji was entering the front gates of the compound before a pair of strong arms caught him and he was blitzed away, only to land on the soft covers of his futon.

He giggled madly at the wild look on Byakuya’s face, pecking the raven’s lips softly before pulling back with an amused, toothy smile, his cheeks flushed from exhilaration.

Byakuya pounced.

* * *

\- end -


	3. Hearsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji overheard the recruits gossiping about... a grapefruit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... this is crack... I don't know what else to tell you. Another one with dialogue format, because... I wanna say I was drunk when I wrote this, but I wasn't. Well, enjoy? LOL

Renji was just getting back from an errand to the Thirteenth Division when he heard them talking in one of the empty office rooms in their barracks.

“—wonder the size of that thing?”

“Dude,” an officer shushed, “don’t fucking yell it out loud you idiot.”

“What, you’re curious too aren’t you, Sakai.”

“I mean, I guess in one of the routine drills, you remember? I can see the _bulge_ , it’s—it’s something, all right,”

...what are these shinigami talking about? More importantly, why are they _slacking_?

“No, no, you don’t understand,” the first person who caught Renji’s attention said, “the training camp.”

“Oh shit, you’re right.”

“Right? When we were in the hot springs?”

“Yeah, I saw it,” someone said, then, “damn, like, I thought it’s a grapefruit under that towel.”

_Um..._

“Is it even hard? Doubt it.”

_What are they actually—_

“I’m not bragging or anything, but people been saying mine is pretty above average,” a cocky man said with a rather humble tone, “but _his_ , wow, it’s like to the moon and above.”

“We haven’t even seen the real thing yet, ya know,” another gossiped _hard,_ “maybe he used one of those padding things to make it bigger.”

_Wait—_

“No fucking way dude, he was wearing a _towel_ , and pretty sure he took it off in the hot spring? Would be insane if he didn’t, like he’s not that much of a prude.”

“Who was there with him, anyway? There was the lieutenant, right?”

“ _Obviously_ ,” someone scoffed, he could practically see the eye-roll, the bastard.

_But hey, what does that mean? ...and just who are they talking about for crying out loud?_

“Tetsu was the last one to get out, right? ...hey, Tetsu?”

“... I’ve seen it.”

Silence. Then—

“HOLY SHIT, REALLY?”

“...”

“Hey, man,” a shinigami tried after some moment of very concerning silence, “what’s wrong?”

‘Tetsu’ whoever it was that he _knew_ would be getting some hard drills later on that evening, must have been readying himself for something, because there were shifts inside the room, people moving in—closer?—and—

“Captain Kuchiki got the biggest dick I’ve ever seen in my entire life, and I’ve been in the Eleventh Division for a whole decade.”

Pin drop.

_Oh..._ Renji took a deep breath.

_Oh no, they **didn’t.**_

**“ _What are you chatting about?_ ”**

Wide eyes and horrified faces greeted him. “L-L-Lieutenant A-Abarai, sir!”

“Shouldn’t you be _working_?”

“Y-yes, si-r!” they scrambled away like ants, but before that he turned around and said,

“Wait.” They paused like a DVD player, frozen in time.

“ _It’s mine_.”

* * *

  
  
“I think the new recruits are warming up to me,” Byakuya said as they ate dinner in the manor after he invited his lover and lieutenant when office hours were over.

“Yeah?” Renji asked innocently between bites, “how so?”

“They used to never look at me in the eyes from fear,” the raven elaborated, dabbing his mouth primly with a cloth, “they always looked down whenever I talk to them.”

Renji’s eyebrow twitched.

“But now they don’t do that anymore, their eyes point at somewhere over my shoulders... but it is an improvement, don’t you think?”

“Renji?”

“Oh,” the redhead looked up as if only noticing being talked to, “yeah, it is. I’m glad. I think the fact that you try to talk to them is also a good thing, Byakuya. You used to just glare at them.”

“It’s because of you,” the raven smiled affectionately, taking Renji’s hands in his. They shared a moment to themselves, the servants smart enough to not interrupt the tender scene.

...it was _indeed_ because of Renji. Now they feared his glares instead, that he pointed at them whenever he caught the captain talking to them or vice versa.

All because they just wanna _compare sizes with the captain’s crotch._


	4. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji found blood on his untrimmed nails hmm

* * *


	5. Koi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found a cat in the gardens in early morning. Byakuya was not happy with its presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floofy bois and a cat. And cute Renji COZ I CAN.

Mornings before work were used to take a slow stroll down the Kuchiki gardens. Renji would take his hand as they walked, squeezing occasionally, though Byakuya suspected he didn’t realize what he was doing.

His lover looked most beautiful with the sunrise catching on his vermillion hair, and his expression still soft from sleep.

“Taicho, look,” the redhead gasped in awe, scuttering close to the edge of the pond slowly, “a cat!”

Byakuya frowned. there was never any stray animal in the Kuchiki compound, his staff took care of that. His eyes widened. _Unless_...

“Step away, Renji,” he told the excitable redhead, placing a hand on the other’s chest as if to push him back.

“Shihouin Yoruichi,” he growled at the black cat meowing in their direction.

“I don’t think it’s Yoruichi-san,” Renji chuckled at the paranoid raven. He really couldn't stand her, could he?

“Do not be fooled, she is an excellent actor,” the noble snarled at the innocent-looking cat that was tilting its head adorably, prompting Renji to gush and coo.

“It just wanna play with the koi fish, taicho,” the redhead remarked, unheeding of Byakuya’s warning as he promptly crouched down in front of the cat that was now pawing at the curious koi fish swimming to the edge of the pond.

Thinking that perhaps Renji was right, and that he was being far too paranoid, he sighed. There was no _reiatsu_ signature to be alarmed of coming from the cat. It was a normal, plain black cat.

He smiled at the coos Renji made about how adorable and pretty the cat was, how ‘perfect and you’re the bestest little kitty in the whole entire universe, yes you are!’ and the almost inhuman noises that came from the redhead from his sheer love for the animal.

It almost made Byakuya jealous, if he was a lesser man. Almost.

“Taicho,” Renji whispered loudly, his head moving as if urging him to come closer, “taicho, _hurry-!”_

Sighing and drooping his shoulders in exasperation at his lover’s childishness, he came by to crouch beside the redhead to see what the fuss was all about. The cat was in his lap now, purring loudly as Renji stroke its head softly, the koi fish already lost its interest and was now swimming lazily with its other friends in the deeper end of the large pond.

“It’s sleeping, I think,” the redhead said quietly, as if afraid the cat would wake up, and looked up at Byakuya with such a bright, glimmering expression that he thought he was blinded for some moments.

“ _Isn’t it adorable_?!”

There were no other words that could be used to describe what Byakuya was at that moment. Awestruck. Every single line of Renji’s face was soft, his eyes were wide, and his chocolate brown orbs expressive. He had on a wide smile that pushed his cheeks up and flushed pink with the cool morning air and excitement. His scarlet mane was braided loosely to one shoulder, some strands fell out from the rest of the bunch messily. Even the harsh edges of the tattoos on his brows couldn’t detract from the innocent picture he made in the early morning.

“...Taicho?” the redhead queried when he heard no sound coming from the raven.

“Ah. Yes, adorable. Indeed,” Byakuya stumbled over his usually eloquent speech, coughing into his hand to hide his embarrassment. The sudden noise jolted the cat awake with a muffled ‘mreow!’

“Ah, taicho you scare it off,” the redhead pouted when the cat scrambled out of his lap and jumped somewhere into the bushes.

“I will have someone to take care of it,” the Kuchiki said after he finally composed himself.

“You mean we can keep it?”

“No, Renji, I mean it will be taken to a shelter, granted it hasn’t yet left the compound.”

“Aw.”

The raven’s lips soften to a smile at the disappointed look in his redhead’s downturned face. He reached for the other’s jaw and tilted the face to face him.

“Haven’t I told you to call me by my name when we are not at work?” he whispered close, their noses touching, and he saw red taking over the other’s complexion.

“Uh-huh,” Renji hummed, his eyes unable to tear away from Byakuya’s captivating steel orbs.

“Say it, then.”

“...Byakuya.”

The raven smiled warmly at his name being called by his lover, prompting Renji to snap his gaping jaw shut and his brain turned to mush at the sight of the rare smile.

“That’s my good _koi_ ,” Byakuya cooed before he captured Renji’s lips with his own. It seemed that he had successfully distracted his redhead from the thoughts of that damned cat.

* * *

“Kuchiki-taicho, you have a visitor, should I tell them to wait?” a shinigami announced in front of the door to his office.

“ _It,_ ” he growled, “is already inside,” the raven glared at the smirking woman sprawling on Renji’s chair, the redhead gone on an errand to deliver a set of paperwork to the First Division.

Noticing the sour mood the captain was in from the dark lashings of his _reiatsu_ , the shinigami hastily bowed his head and scamper away in fear.

“State your business, Shihouin Yoruichi.”

“Aw, no redhead here? I like him,” Yoruichi drawled, ignoring the captain in favor of trashing Renji’s work desk.

“Do not touch his belongings,” Byakuya growled, catching the blasted woman’s hands from doing further damage on the already messy station.

“Possessive, aren’t we?” a dark glint in Yoruichi’s eyes drew Byakuya’s attention. His hand on Senbonzakura already twitching to release the deadly blade from its scabbard.

“And to think,” she stood up, circling the still raven like a predator before whispering to his ear, “to think that your little _koi_ has such a warm and cozy lap. Lucky boy, you are, _Byakuya-bo_.”

His eyes widened before turned into a harsh glare and his nose flared, Senbonzakura swung in the slippery cat’s direction. Yoruichi chuckled and _shunpo-ed_ away out of the office before Byakuya could catch her.

* * *

“Taicho, I saw Yoruichi-san on the street, did she come here?” Renji called as he entered their shared office room.

He frowned at the gloomy atmosphere, the source of the dark aura coming from the raven standing next to his workstation. Weird.

“Taicho?” still no response. The raven was glowering, and his hand was clenched around his sword tightly.

Renji came up behind him and touch the clenched fist on Senbonzakura’s hilt.

“Byakuya?”

The Kuchiki turned around and look at Renji with a sharp gaze.

“I will exterminate all felines that dare to enter the Kuchiki compound _and get close to you_ ,” he vowed to Renji from the deepest part of his soul.

“Eh?!”

* * *

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I'm projecting how I would talk to my cat through Renji in this. AND SHE IS SUZANNE AND SHE IS THE CUTEST KITTY CAT IN THE ENTIRE FRICKIN UNIVERSE AND THE MULTIVERSE BEYOND. See?


	6. Apotheosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That last paragraph of the last scene in [Apotheosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162080/chapters/66705751) chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read right to left like a manga :))


	7. The Cat and the Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their anniversary weekend (just pretend it's still the weekend goshdarnit) and RukiRuki the Genie got a surprise for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T JUDGE THE TITLE MY BRAIN IS DOWN, I REPEAT, BRAIN IS DOWN.
> 
> And I'm trying a little something different from what I'm used to writing, hope you'll enjoy it EHEHEH

Byakuya was not a delusional person, nor was he of particularly high imagination. He liked to keep his mind clear and razor-focused; and he only allowed stray thoughts when he was with his exuberant lover—rather, he couldn’t help but have them, what with how _playful_ the redhead could get.

Which was why, perhaps, he was having such strange visions right before his very eyes.

Loose, scarlet strands shifted ever so slightly atop Renji’s head, and the strange objects—a pair, he noted rather obviously—fluttered, velvety red fur begging to be touched. And along the strong yet elegant lines of his lover’s back, bare and littered with kiss marks from... last night’s activities, his gaze traveled and—

A long, equally red-furred tail swished through the air lazily, as if teasing, in its content dance.

His left eye twitched, and he could feel his self-control thinning like a rubber band about to snap.

 _Rukia,_ he cursed and praised her name mentally. She really did it this time.

**

_“So, nii-sama, I was thinking,” the petite raven said one late afternoon on their routine tea time, “your anniversary with Renji is this weekend, right?”_

_He peered to her side of the engawa, his cup frozen mid-sip._

_“What anniversary?”_

_“Oh come now, nii-sama, the day you asked Renji out, of course!” she sighed exasperatedly._

_He frowned. He never ‘asked Renji out’. He confessed his feelings and was reciprocated—rather pleasantly if he might add. Rukia and her human world ‘lingo’ always astounded him._

_“Yes,” he said simply, not wanting to argue with her the merits of proper language usage. The dark chuckle he heard sent shivers down his spine._

_“I hope you like kittens more than you hate Yoruichi-san, nii-sama.”_

**

He didn’t think that _this_ was what she meant. He could already picture the backdoor dealings she had made with the Twelfth Division to get something that made it possible. He only hoped she didn’t mention his name in her transaction. The thought of his fellow shinigami knowing what happened behind the closed doors of his rooms was not pleasant, and if words were to spread to that _twice_ - _damned black cat—_

A groan came from the redhead and he pulled himself away from his near-hysterical musing. Renji was awake, and Byakuya could only imagine the panic he would be in once he realized he had... _additions_ attached to his body.

Renji pushed himself up to a seated position, eyes still crusted with sleep that he furiously rubbed away with the back of his hand. He stretched his arms up, the popping sounds from joints satisfying. He scratched at the back of his head, droopy eyes seeking Byakuya’s.

And touched something that wasn’t supposed to be there.

“Byakuya?” he whispered, eyes wide as he touched the... _thing_ on the top of his head again, another hand reached up and—there are _two_ of them. They were velvety smooth and felt fragile to the touch, not to mention sensitive and—he could actually _feel_ them attached to him, nerve-endings and all.

Byakuya could only watch flabbergasted as his lover came to his realization. His own shock only rivaled with a deep-seated perversion of the fact that he was enjoying the sight. Those feline ears fluttered at every disbelieving touch the redhead gave, and he hadn’t even noticed the _tail_ , that was currently laying limp on the futon, with only the tip raised and twitching occasionally.

“Renji,” he let out slowly, “are you all right?” he berated himself internally for the stupid question. Of course Renji wasn’t all right, he had cat ears and tails growing out of his body.

A wide smile escaped the younger and Byakuya froze.

“I can’t believe that it worked! I mean, of course it worked but man, this feels super real, like I _know_ it's real but,” the redhead babbled, looking back to the tail attached on his lower back and seemed to be more amused at how they moved rather than aghast.

“R-Renji, you... you were with her on this?” Byakuya asked with eyes as wide as saucers.

Those ears perked at his question and he could only go _so far before he lost it!_

A nod, smile dimpling peachy cheeks and, “it’s your anniversary gift. From me and Rukia. Which meant it’s also for me since it’s our anniversary?” he had the audacity to tap his chin in contemplation, but no shame at all as he sat-up on his heels, tinkering with the new parts on his body.

As if it wasn’t erotic enough when he wasn’t awake and blatantly teasing Byakuya, consciously or not.

“Oh, but we can’t go to work like this.”

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, which were still following the lazy _swish swish_ of that blasted red tail jutting out from above the cleft of Renji’s bottom.

“We?”

“You aren’t going to leave me alone, looking like _this_ ,” the redhead said lowly, a rumbling _purr_ that made him shiver, as he crawled close to where his raven sat rigidly like a tiger hunting its stunned prey, “will you?”

That tail, ridiculously soft and satiny to the touch, long enough to caress the skin of his forearm as Renji took his chin in his hand. Bronze eyes drooped down wantonly and plush lips erring close to his own and—

They were gone.

“Let’s go to the baths, my back’s been _aching_ for a nice long soak,” the redhead said, suddenly standing at the front of their room with his kimono halfway donned across the long lines of his body, a cheeky grin on his insufferable face as he slapped his own ass with that _endearing_ chortle of his, and left the room.

Byakuya sat there a short while, his brain still struggling to jumpstart after the little stunt his lover pulled. He scrambled to a stand and cursed internally as he tried to find his rumpled kimono amidst the mess on their futon and practically flash-stepped to catch up to Renji. 

* * *

“Rela-ax, Rukia will take care of everything in our absence, and it’s only over the weekend,” Renji murmured as he washed Byakuya’s back on the washing station.

Byakuya had the decency of wrapping the small towel around his hip, but Renji? His excited junior was grazing against the small of his back with every stroke of the brush he held across the raven’s back. It didn’t help that the obvious tent under his towel was left unmentioned, even as his entire skin turned a flushed red. His fists were held tight on either one of his thighs and his body taut from restraint.

“You know that is the least of my troubles,” he glowered, turning his head to the side to catch his lover’s knowing smile.

“Oh?”

He caught the tail that was inching to his... bulge, none too gently. And even though he gasped at the feeling, Renji maintained his coyness.

“I want to be inside you.” The raven spoke bluntly, fondling the tip of the velvety tail absently as he hungrily stared at his love, cat ears and all, or _especially because of._

The redhead chuckled, letting go of the raven and putting the brush back in its place. “I’m still sore,” he shrugged as if that excused his deliberate teasing so far.

“Then don’t tempt me.”

“ _Don’t be tempted, then_ ,” the younger quipped like the smartass he was, bouncing up to his feet and sauntering to the large indoor onsen the wealthy Kuchiki had the nerve to possess shamelessly amongst the droves of shinigami who had to go to public bathhouses for a decent soak. Not Renji’s problem anymore, though, as he giddily submerged himself until the water was up to his chest. Always the perfect temperature.

The water made his feline tail move weirdly like it was drowning from the fur being weighed down. And it was an icky thought, he decided. He wasn’t a big fan of wet fur, especially his _own_ , as it so happened. His sullen mood was lifted when he heard a splash of water and saw that Byakuya had entered the spring.

Several meters away from him.

Stifling a laugh, he decided to spare the raven from his verbal teasing and decided on a more _hands-on_ approach instead. Not that it was any better.

As tall as he was compared to his slightly shorter captain, he made do to sink lower into the water so that he could rest his head on his lover’s shoulder and let out a long sigh.

“You really did a number on me last night,” he remarked absently, fingering on a particularly nasty bite mark on his clavicle—the raven was a serial biter.

Byakuya was tense but couldn’t resist looking down at his younger lover who perched his head rather nicely on the crook of his shoulder and got an eye full of twitching feline ears, damp from the moisture in the air but cheerily perking up at every little sound. His own arm circled around the redhead’s strong shoulders to touch one of the curious little furry things before he even realized it and Renji paused whatever it was he was rambling at that moment.

“Hm, so you’re actually curious about them, aren’t you?”

“Do not tease,” Byakuya mumbled softly, uncharacteristically shy as he turned so he could _inspect_ the ears closely. Renji complied when he was made to bow down his head, snorting in amusement at the childlike curiosity.

“ _Ow_ , don’t pull them,” he complained, stopping his lover from yanking on the frail ears, “they’re sensitive.”

Byakuya hummed, a rather sweet revenge forming in his head for all the teasing and temptations he had suffered at the hands of the fickle temporary cat-hybrid.

The younger yelped when suddenly one of his cat ears was subjected to a hot, warm cavern of Byakuya’s _mouth_ and he instinctively tried to yank himself away but despite his slighter built, the noble was a tremendously powerful captain and his grip around the redhead’s shoulders were _strong_ and unbudging.

A full-body shudder wreaked under him when the mouth pulled away to blow hot air into the infuriatingly sensitive appendage. “ _Byakuya_!” He nearly shrieked, biting at a pale shoulder in retaliation. The amused chuckle, albeit mixed in with a pained hiss, made him finally pull himself away from the weakening hold and shoot off a death glare at the smug raven.

“Two can play this game, Renji.”

His nose flared and he let out a long huff in annoyance. He didn’t expect the weapons he was using against his lover would be turned right back at him.

 _“Touché_.“

* * *

So Renji hadn’t been keeping track of the record, though he didn’t plan from the get-go that they would make this into some sort of competition to see who would succumb first into all the teasing and seduction with the cat ears and tail in play, _but,_ he was pretty sure he was winning, despite the previous miscalculation.

Why?

Because not only was he laying on his stomach, reading some weekly manga Ichigo lent to him a few days ago, with only his white kosode put on loosely and his tail jutting out of the material that barely covered his ass, _Byakuya, by contrast,_ was silently seething on his prim desk not too far away, gripping his teacup tightly in some pretense of _zen_ as he practiced his calligraphy in the late afternoon.

Oh, it had been a slow day, indeed, but Renji didn’t mind a day off or two for his anniversary—especially one revolving around driving his lover crazy. It was sweet of Byakuya, though, he didn’t so much as demand a quickie, knowing just how _‘sore’_ Renji was because he was being too _forceful_ and too _rough_ last night that he didn’t think he even _wanted to think about sex_ that day. What a gentleman, through and through. It almost made Renji guilty for all the teasing.

But still, the redhead smirked when another involuntary, very subtle sharp intake of breath traveled to his keen ears with another swish of his tail that revealed some part of his cheeks, and he flipped the page. _Almost_ was the keyword.

Byakuya’s eyes couldn’t help but dart back and forth, whenever he caught the movement of that cursed tail, whenever there was a sound of rustling pages and his eyes were too reactive to those little twitches on _those damned ears_.

Renji was comfortable, and if one might say, confident in his own body, and Byakuya had seen the length he would go through on days off-work that he simply shed all decency and enjoy being in his own skin—only with Byakuya around, _obviously_. And Byakuya was not a prude, as much as people seemed to think he was. He could perfectly respect his lover’s wishes and what he wanted to do in his private time, including the lack of clothing he preferred whenever they were in their room alone.

But those _fucking feline features_ were deliberately taunting him, they _mocked_ him in their playful sway and adorable flickers. They insulted his self-restraint in how perfectly fitting they were on his Renji’s body—how _much more erotic_ a picture they made him become and how badly he wanted to ravage his lover but _couldn't_. It was _fucking unfair._

He wanted to whine, wanted to complain, and simply _begged_ Renji for his assistance to alleviate his rather _big_ problem _down there_ , but that would be selfish of him, and being an egoist was the last thing he wanted to his name.

Granted, Renji would call him a hypocrite if he was to say that out loud. 

And Renji, after a while, grew more invested in the manga he was reading and unconsciously tuned out his surroundings. His eyes glazed with the single-minded focus on the panels and pages, his eyes widen in excitement when the badass hero that made a deus ex machina entrance to the battle scene and crinkled in amusement when a side character made a comic relief fall on of the villain’s minions. It was a rather generic story with a lot of plot holes, but something akin to watching 'tv', it numbed his brain until—

A groan caught his attention and he blinked. Labored breathing followed next and he put down the manga to turn his head around and—found Byakuya _touching himself_.

Correction, Byakuya was touching himself while glaring feverishly at Renji’s direction, unfocused yet needy eyes found hiw own and they held not a shred of shame at being caught masturbating on _Renji._

 _My_.

“That is ridiculously hot,” he commented distractedly, turning on his back and sitting up straight.

“You made me,” the raven paused for a breath, his voice was rough, a gravelly tone instead of his usual smooth baritone, “you made me like this, _Abarai_.”

Renji crawled the short distance, eyes not leaving the raven’s own, but the fast and jerky movement of Byakuya’s hand in his periphery made him gulp, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“I did, didn’t I?” he agreed, now right in front of his lover, who was sitting in an uncharacteristic sprawl against his low desk, his thin yukata disheveled, and his thighs spread apart that made it easier for Renji so settle close.

Since he had the tail, Renji couldn’t use underwear with that already scant piece of clothing he was wearing, and Byakuya had a nice view of the soft red curls resting within the slit of his kosode, and the still soft shaft nestled underneath. His view was suddenly obstructed with a sun-kissed hand inching close to his crotch and stopped his frantic movement.

“Let me,” the younger offered, taking Byakuya’s hand in his and kissing his slick fingers, making his breath hitched. The oil was blatantly put on the desk next to Byakuya’s resting elbow, and Renji silently poured it on his own hand before he resumed what Byakuya was doing.

The raven threw his head back at a particular _twist_ around his crown, a stifled groan turned into a full-blown breathy moan when the same hand deftly rolled his balls and squeezed its way up back to the tip before it began a steady pace.

Renji licked his lips unconsciously, thoroughly enjoying the view that he actively took part in creating, his loins stirring something hot and passionate despite his bodily lack of interest in getting its own climax. His tail flickered and swish behind his back before it latched onto a pale, trembling thigh that he uncovered from the raven’s garment, and curled up and down the sensitive inner side.

“Renji,” Byakuya hissed, “ _your_ _tail_.”

The fur was soft to the touch, but as it crept closer to his groin, the sensation became less innocent and more overbearingly _delicious._

“It’s good, isn’t it?” the redhead purred, shifting close as he licked on his lover’s heated ear, trailing his tongue that Byakuya found to be as rough as that of an actual cat’s, down to the length of his neck and suckled a red one where his neck met his shoulder.

“What about a prostate massage, hm? You _love it_ when I do it to you as you come, don’t you?”

Byakuya _nearly_ whimpered. He did. He really, _really did_.

“Please,” he whispered breathily, gasping at another twist and a slow _roll_ around the mushroom tip. Renji could ruin his life just by doing this, and he found he couldn’t wish for a sweeter demise.

He was manhandled to their futon, pushed to the sheets, and a pillow propping up his hip. Renji straddled his knees and loomed over him, the knot that tied his kosode together was loose, the garment falling down the long planes of his abdomen and hanging precariously below his hips.

His expression was that of arousal and want, even though his own shaft wasn't hard. The scarlet appendages atop his head flattened down in anticipation and his tail swished around erratically, caressing the skin of Byakuya's calves with every flick.

The raven sucked in a breath when his lover’s hands roamed his chest, brushing over his pale buds and tickling his abdomen. The younger leaned down, propping himself up on one elbow, and stole a kiss from Byakuya’s parted lips. Their tongues fought, for once battling dominance instead of their usual languid dance, teeth clashing and lips bruising, their breaths were stolen out of their lungs rapidly.

Renji pulled away with a sigh, peppering wet kisses down his raven’s jaws and sucking another deep one, and another, until the pale skin was littered with red marks. Byakuya held purchase of the soft ears on his head, fondling and rubbing the velvety appendages between his fingers, eliciting long purrs from Renji, his tail hooking up, shuddering in reaction to his pleasure.

“Renji, love,” he sighed, cradling his lover’s head in his hands, “touch me.”

A pleased chirr escaped Renji’s throat, licking at the marks he left on the other’s clavicle and complied. He hummed when Byakuya moaned as he touched his heated flesh, resuming a slow jerking motion. he sat up again, biting his lips at the erotic image his raven made, all debauched and undone for him.

A slick finger teased at his entrance and Byakuya gasped, feeling his hole twitching in anticipation. He didn’t even realize Renji had brought the oil with him.

“You’re always so tense here, we need to work you open nicely,” Renji crooned softly, slowing his hand on Byakuya’s hard cock and circling the small hole under his taint with his pinky before pushing the small digit in slowly.

The raven arched his back, gritting his teeth and clawing at the sheets under him. It was always a surreal experience to have his hole breached like that—something that was made incredible with Renji’s skillful fingers.

His young lover worked his opening slowly as he continued giving him the handjob of his life. The pinky was then replaced by his forefinger, longer and thicker, it reached up to the familiar spot that made him shudder and his eyes drift shut as he moaned out loud.

“Is that it?” Renji cooed, rubbing the little bump inside gently. He could feel his own arousal escalating, his shaft filling out, but he couldn’t care less about that right now. He was utterly entranced with how beautiful a picture Byakuya made, back arching and thighs spasming, his cock in his hand throbbing and grew thicker as they filled out more and more, his hole fluttering with every merciless rub and press on his prostate. The redhead's own tail flickered back and forth, rubbing lovingly on pale thighs and curling around quivering calves.

“Come for me, love,” he murmured, hastening his pace as he felt Byakuya’s orgasm approached, growls and keens filled the room and pale fists destroying their futon, “come, Byakuya.”

The raven felt an indescribable pleasure wreaked through his body when Renji’s finger pressed insistently against his prostate, and his hand squeezing his crown, and so with a stuttered groan, he did. His hips trembled and jerked uncontrollably as he ejaculated, spilling messily all over his lover’s hand and his own stomach.

His chest heaved for a minute or two, the silence in the room filled with panted breaths and stuttering sighs. The sun was setting outside, the natural light grew dimmer and it would be soon that the servants of the estate would turn on the lanterns in the gardens and hallways.

“You were incredible, Byakuya,” Renji praised after a while, already pulling his finger out of the other’s hole, waiting for the raven to catch his breath. Byakuya looked at the redhead with feverish eyes, unguarded love and tenderness showing through as he held out a hand that Renji instinctively nuzzled his cheek on.

The noble chuckled breathily, rubbing one feline ear with his fingers and the pleasant purr that rumbled inside Renji. The redhead curled at his side, careful to not touch his sensitive shaft, and nuzzled his face on the crook of Byakuya’s shoulder, much like the cat he currently was.

“Feline attributes suit you, Ren,” he murmured lazily, kissing on the tuft of scarlet atop his lover’s head, the cat ears flicking on his cheek as he did so. 

Renji sighed happily. “Happy anniversary, Byakuya.”

* * *

Byakuya was not a delusional person, nor was he of particularly high imagination. He liked to keep his mind clear and razor-focused; and he only allowed stray thoughts when he was with his exuberant lover—rather, he couldn’t help but have them, what with how _playful_ the redhead could get.

Which was why, greeted with the same delectable image as he did yesterday morning, along with one naughty tail running up and down his clothed torso and circling around his groin, a pair of smug brown orbs and smirking lips pointed at him by his side with feline ears twitching playfully on top of the vermillion head, he let out a growl.

“I take no more excuses today,” he remarked offhandedly, his morning voice thick as he got on top of his _naked_ lover, bringing their face close and swoop down for a breathtaking morning kiss.

“No excuses given,” Renji promised breathlessly, eyes hazy with unbridled desire. His tail curled around Byakuya’s waist and only then did the raven sprang into action.

Clothes discarded within seconds; haphazardly thrown somewhere he couldn’t care about at that moment. “You wish to be mated like a proper cat, do you?” He whispered.

“God, I love your morning voice,” Renji moaned instead of answering, his neck subsequently attacked, and his throat bitten with animalistic passion. Byakuya turned his pliant body over and hiked his hips up so his lower back would jut out enticingly.

Renji smiled, biting into his fists in giddiness, swaying his hips and his tail flickering languidly through the air, the way he knew would drive his raven crazy.

And it did, _obviously_.

The sight of the lusciously long, scarlet appendage parting up and revealing his lover’s pink pucker in blatant invitation made him salivate and he gripped the base of his tail, making Renji squeak in surprise, unaware of how sensitive it was. The raven hummed, massaging the area where the red fur met his skin with his thumb, the nerve-ends especially plentiful around the connecting point that made it very sensitive to the touch.

He was about to curse at the lack of lubricant in sight, not wanting to get up and break the moment, but Renji silently nudged his favorite cherry-scented lubricating oil to his reach, the same one they used yesterday, as he looked back with a pointed smile.

“Prepared, I see,” he commented in amusement, pouring the content generously on his fingers, already eyeing his prize impatiently. He circled a finger around the twitching hole before pushing in unceremoniously, making Renji whine and his tail slapped against the raven’s face.

“Sor-ry,” the redhead stuttered, an involuntary laugh at Byakuya’s annoyed grunt, “I can’t control its movement.”

“Let us see how erratic it will be once I’m inside you.” The tail twitched, flicking at his neck as he pushed his finger in and out of the softened entrance, and added a second one to scissor it open.

He found the younger’s sweet spot easily, having done it countless times that he could do it in his sleep, and reveled in the sweet mewls and groans his otherwise boorish lover would never show outside their bedroom. Or the bathroom.

Or their office.

“Do you remember that time I had you on my desk?” he asked casually as if he didn’t have _three_ fingers pumping in and out of his panting and thrashing redhead, and a tail currently curling around his neck.

“L-less talking, more fucki—unh!” Renji bit his lip at a cruel jab on his prostate, his own cock filling up rapidly. He snaked one arm down to his crotch, but Byakuya stilled his movement by gripping his forearm, “you will come too soon,” he said with a whine at the edge of his tone, evidence of his spoiled younger self showing through.

Renji groaned in frustration, “then let’s get going. I’ve been _ready_ ages ago!”

“Patience,” said the man who already pulled his fingers out of his lover’s hole and dumping lubricants on his fervently jerking shaft. He coated it thoroughly, rubbing the length once or twice for good measure before pressing the head against Renji’s wet pucker.

The breach made them both let out shuddering gasps, and Byakuya had to stop himself before he pushed in entirely and ejaculating at the same time. The velvety-soft walls were hot and clenching around his crown deliciously, making him stifle an embarrassing whimper.

Renji wasn’t faring any better, biting on the pillow his head was resting on and squeezing his fists against the soft material. His tail lashed out, quivering every few seconds and Byakuya had to grip it to prevent himself from getting slapped over and over again by the erratic thing.

He pushed in more after a while, his eyes were blurry from the sheer sensation that he could barely make out the appendages flicking and pressing against Renji’s head, scarlet mane forming a fiery halo around his lover’s inked back.

They both sighed when he was in completely, his sacs touching peachy flushed skin and he leaned down to press his front against the sweaty back, the other’s tail sandwiched between their bodies before escaping and curling around his waist instead. He knew Renji could hear his thundering heartbeat as he could hear the loud purrs coming from the other. He kissed the part of his redhead’s nape that was not covered by his long strands as he slowly, and shallowly, started to move.

“Byakuya,” Renji panted against his pillow, saliva trailing down his chin, “faster, love, faster.”

Byakuya nibbled on his human ear, one arm supporting his body while another fondling on his cat ears. The raven complied, licking the flushed ear gently, “as you wish, Renji.”

He pulled out until only his tip was inside, before thrusting in hard, tearing out a cry from Renji as he moved faster than before, breaching deeper and knocking harder against the sweet bump inside.

Their sounds filled the room, morning air seeping from the tiny gaps between shoji screens futilely trying to cool their skin down. Renji was reduced to a sobbing mess between the sheets, his back littered with marks, both healing and fresh ones, and Byakuya added another as he continued to drill into his pucker mercilessly.

The raven could feel his orgasm approaching, snaking his arm around his lover’s body and finally, _finally_ , touched Renji’s needy shaft. The redhead keened and incoherent pleas escaped his mouth, his purrs grew louder within his chest. The stimulation from his hole being breached with his prostate thoroughly abused, and the hand jerking his cock in tandem with Byakuya’s thrusts proved a little too much for his body and he let out an animalistic cry before his orgasm exploded, wrecking his body to submission.

Byakuya gritted his teeth when he felt the tightness of the walls surrounding his flesh grew unbearably tight, his eyes rolling back and several pumps later, he too succumbed to his climax deep within his lover’s accepting body. 

They came down their high slowly, holding their position still as the slightest movement was too much stimulation on either one. Byakuya winced when the walls around his overtly sensitive cock grew unbearable to the point of pain. 

“What a way... to start a morning, eh?” Renji said, pulling off Byakuya’s cock from inside him as if he understood the weak grunt coming from the raven, his body slumping down entirely on the futon as his chest heaved from their extraneous activity. He cringed when his belly touched the cooling wet patch of his semen on the sheets and Byakuya’s semen trickling out of his soft hole, but found that he didn’t have any desire to move. His own tail was pitifully twitching, unable to even so much as lift itself a few inches from his body.

The raven huffed, his arms trembling before he fell down to Renji’s back gracelessly, uncaring of the appendage trapped between their sticky skins. “I may have become too old for this much activity so early in the morning.”

Renji snorted and laughter bubbled out of his throat before escaping his lips boisterously, his shoulders shaking from the force. “Oh gods,” he gasped in between, his breathing becoming hard especially with the additional weight on his back. “Heavy,” he complained elbowing his lover to move away.

Byakuya rolled down to his back as Renji turned to his side, an elbow propping his cheek, looking down on the blissful look on his lover’s face. “You really are becoming old, look at how exhausted you are after one round,” he said cheekily, flicking a finger on a pale forehead and tracing the fine lines from habitual frowning.

Byakuya threw him a halfhearted glare, “everyone has a refractory period.”

“No, old people do.”

“Want to test it out?” the raven challenged, already moving to loom over Renji again.

The redhead yelped, pushing on the chest of the person insistent on attacking his ruined body, “I’m _joking_!”

Renji curled his lips when Byakuya raised his brows in smug victory before the raven swoop down to capture his lips in a short, sweet kiss.

“Happy anniversary, Renji.”

“Cheeky bastard.”

* * *

On the other side of the manor, with a severely bloodied nose, a certain Kuchiki Rukia took an earpiece off her left ear, ordered a round of servants who giggled and whispered madly at each other to cook up some breakfast for the master bedroom, while a lone messenger was sent with a pouch of coins and a sealed message.

.

_Akon-san, I owe you so much more than what I can give you at the moment. The drug worked nicely, and I will be sure to contact you if I ever require such a clandestine request ever again. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you much detail about the user for your research, but please know that they are thoroughly enjoying it._

_With regards, Kuchiki Rukia._

**Eh, Kuchiki, I more or less knew who you used for, spare me the details. And I forgot to mention this but the drug lasts for seven days, not two days. My mistake. Have fun, I guess, send my regards to them and good luck with the Sixth for the rest of the week.**

**Akon.**

* * *

\- end -


End file.
